The Night She Became Queen
by saphie3243
Summary: It's Yona's coronation, all is settled, and all she wants is some time with her general, Hak. Ay yo, this is smut. A lemon. like I wrote it because there ain't enough Hak/Yona porn. It really gets there in ch. 3 (they are short chapters until then)
1. Chapter 1

"Hak we can't." a high pitched voice came through the night. "Hak! We can't!" Yona pushed the general's head away. He had only just started kissing her neck. The good stuff was yet to come. And Yona wanted the good stuff. She could feel it in her bones, how much she craved his touch. She wanted him to do… everything.

But now wasn't the time. She was to be coroneted in the morning- that meant that a whole team of maids would be in her room in the morning. The new General of the Sky Tribe, Hak, couldn't be found in her bed. It didn't matter how much they loved each other. Princess Yona had one more night until she became Queen Yona, and she needed to make sure that there was no reason for anyone to deny her claim.

There were, are, still many who are loyal to Soo-Won. Yona had the wind tribe and the water tribe. The wind tribe was always loyal, and Lili had already succeeded her father. Tae-Jun had talked his brother into following Yona, especially after he found out how Il really died. And that it was Yona who discovered Iza seeds. It wasn't a perfect hold though. But the real problem was the Sky Tribe and the Earth Tribe. The Earth Tribe followed the strong, as Gun-Tae was wont to do. But he had come to respect Soo-Won. He only started following Yona after he saw the four dragons. Actually, he only started following Yona when his people saw the four dragons. The entire city of Awa rallied behind Yona, along with almost every other citizen of the Fire Tribe. He saw who the people wanted, but he was on the fence about Yona himself.

The Sky Tribe was all completely loyal to Soo-Won. They had to be brought down. They had to be just about gutted. Joo-doh was actually killed in the fight, Soo-Won was captured. The Sky Tribe was forced to take a new general, and a new monarch.

This was a month ago. And in one month, Yona had managed to quell as many worries as possible. The biggest one was her illicit relationship with General Hak. They loved each other, and when they started having sex- she had never been happier. But in the month since she had claimed her place, they hadn't been able to spend the night together.

"Yona… It's been a month. I don't think I can last much longer." He breathed into her ear.

"Me neither… but if we don't make it through tomorrow. An unmarried queen-"

"By law can't know the touch of a man."

"And the moment I marry he becomes my King."

"Which I don't want to be. I am no king- I work better as a general."

They had this conversation every night for the past month. Every night since they came back into the palace.

But Yona had a plan. It was the first thing she was going to do as Queen. She was going to make it so that the marriage and coronation were two different things. So one's spouse wouldn't automatically become the other monarch.

But Yona needed to be Queen to do it.

He gave Yona a deep kiss, let her feel his emotion, his longing, and then he left. Zeno and Shin-Ah were one the other side of the door. Zeno gave a supportive smile.

"Just one more day, mister. You can do it."

Hak half smiled back. He just needed to go back to his room and take care of the business. Too bad Jae-Ha was there with a bottle of wine and wish to celebrate the princess's promotion to queen.

Yona, on the other hand, was alone. Alone and riled up. She wasn't happy with the month long wait either. So just like she had every night for three and a half weeks after Hak left her room ( when her self-control gave out) , she left her hand travel south.

She was already wet, when she wasn't focused on politics, this was all she was thinking about. Hak, kissing her neck, just a few minutes ago, Hak… kissing her chest, her stomach, her womanhood.

Her finger dipped into the slit, coating it in a thin film of her juices before travelling up to find her bud. She rubbed, thinking about Hak's hands, trying to emulate what Hak always did. She tried to feel him touching her, tasting her. She felt herself rise higher and higher. She went harder, rougher, higher. Her back arched and she let out a moan. And then… she was done.

It was too fast.

She hated it. She hated waiting. She hated that this anticipation made it go so fast. There was no build. The orgasm didn't feel proper. It didn't feel full.

She needed Hak.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoon woke her up the next day. Along with at least 10 maids. He led the pack, bringing Yona to the baths, he had her gowns waiting when she got out. Her hair was done up properly, in braids, leading to a high bun. Her jewelry, make up, all of it was the highest quality. But none of it was over the top. None of it was gaudy. It was minimal. In fact, there wasn't a single ornament in her hair. Only the braids.

She stepped out of her room and the four dragons were waiting.

"You look lovely, Yona dear."

"The Princess looks stunning."

"The Miss looks like a Queen!"

"You look nice."

They escorted her out to where the crowd was, The five generals watching. They watched as a coronet was placed on her head. They watched as she vowed to protect the people of the country.

That's when the shouting began.

"LONG LIVE QUEEN YONA! LONG LIVE QUEEN HIRYUU!"

She stood there, beaming. It didn't stop for 2 hours.

As soon as the ceremony ended, she met with the generals. And she announced the change in the law. None of them even tried to stop her. No one would dare oppose her after that show. She brought up that not all spouses should be given the authority of a monarch, as many royal spouses were incompetent and ruinous. The council conceded to her point on marriage. A couple could marry, and only the one in line for the throne would be coroneted. The other would need to be approved by their spouse and the 5 generals.

Then she brought up the "virgin queen clause" and that it was sexist as no man has ever had such a clause. The council all looked at Hak and back to the queen, and then to the dragons behind her. And they once again conceded. Gun-Tae even made a randy joke about relations Yona had while travelling. Which she took and turned on the known pre-marital affair he had with his own wife.

With this, they were free.

And Hak hadn't stopped his grin since she first stepped out into the crowd.

There was feast and party. A wonderful celebration to honor the new queen.

And Hak sat by her side the entire time, a hand on her back, on her thigh when no one was looking. He whispered into her ear the entire time. It was mostly snarky comments on various lords, but every now and then he would whisper something else. That it was pity he couldn't pull her hair like that, that obi was just loose enough to be whipped off, that he was tired of waiting. There was no running away tonight.

Not to say Yona didn't help. A she leaned in extra close, grabbed his arm, let her hand fall on his leg. He'd say something tasted good and when she thought no one was looking she'd grab his hand and eat off of his fork.

Tonight was the night.

She was tired of waiting.

Finally, she whispered back. "Be in my room in 5 minutes." She made her good byes and excused herself for the evening.

Five minutes later, Hak got up to leave, only to be stopped by Gun-Tae, who was drunk and wanted to talk about fighting. Hak made an annoyed face and Jae-Ha came to his rescue. He got in between the generals and started blabbing on, shooting Hak a thumbs up from behind his back.

Jae-Ha had always been supporting of the relationship. He was captain of the "make them bang" ship and had even manipulated their first time. Until they started having sex, then it was more fun to get in the way. He just liked watching them react. But tonight, his best friend and his mistress had waited long enough. It would just be cruel to stop them.

Hak found Yona standing by her bed, candles lit all over the room. She was still fully dressed, which surprised Hak.

"I thought you'd be completely naked the way you were flirting at the party."

"I remember you commenting on being able to rip this obi off in one motion, I want to see you do it."

Hak was across the room, his mouth on hers, his tongue finding his way inside. One arm snaked around her waist, pulling her body against his. The other hand was cupping her face. Yona pulled away for a second,

"I want this to last. It's been so long." Hak put a finger on her mouth.

"All night, my _Queen_ ,"


	3. Chapter 3

The two started kissing, passionately. Enjoying feeling each other, close, knowing that tonight, finally, they could be together. There was no distance, no hesitation. Hak's tongue explored Yona's mouth and she welcomed him, opening wider, letting him in deeper, and then clamping down and sucking. He growled into her mouth. Yona enjoyed riling him up, almost as much as she enjoyed him riling her up.

Hak opened his eyes and watched Yona. He watched her melt in his arms. She was smiling into his kisses.

"I promised to show you a trick." He whispered. Yona responded with a deep breath and started nibbling on his lip while Hak reached around and pulled on her obi. As promised, one motion. They backed away from each other long enough for the obi to fall to the floor and for Yona to pull Hak's coat off. Their faces didn't separate, however.

Hands traveled down, rubbing Yona's sides, Hak's lower back. Then her hands went up, pulling on Hak's shirt. He let his arms come free and reached into Yona's robes, pulling them away. Leaving only her last layer, a white linen slip. Hak's chest was exposed.

They made their way slightly closer to the bed and went horizontal. He was on top of her, spreading her legs with his thigh, pushing up while is mouth traveled to her ear, to her neck, leaving a trail a kisses in its wake. He worked his way down to the center of her chest, right over her heart and pulled back. She was lying there, slip open, arms above her head, nothing hidden, everything of importance on display. It probably Hak's favorite sight, along with the flushed look on Yona's face. He was ready to tear into her, but…

"It seems you are still wearing you are still wearing your shoes." He said. Moving off to her and next to her.

"Hak, what?" Yona started, confused.

"I should remove them," he said as he grabbed her leg, placing it in his lap. He ran his fingers down her calf ever so gently, leaving goose bumps in his wake. He took of the shoe and started rubbing her feet. It was a damn good foot massage in its own right, but it didn't last long. Hak moved on quickly to her ankle, then her calf, then her knee, her thigh… stopping just shy of the best area. And then he ran his fingers down the other leg and repeated the process. When his hand came back to the goal, he purposefully avoided it, reaching behind her instead and pulling her into his lap completely.

She huffed at him. "You're shoes are on too."

"Hm, you're right." He mumbled drawing lazy circles on her back while he kicked off his right shoe.

He started nipping at her neck again as he positioned his foot to remove the left shoe. The moment she had removed the shoe, he stuck his hand into her slit with hurried, gentle roughness. He wasn't surprised to find how wet she was, but he was pleased just the same.

"Ahhh" Yona was in heaven, her thin fingers did nothing to imitate the rough man hands of Hak. His thumb found her clit and rubbed and rubbed, then he left his entire hand fall over her and his middle finger went into her vagina.

In and out, in and out, in circles, a second finger, a third. He listened to her moans get higher and higher, her voice started to crack. He loved it. He loved being able to do this. He loved watching her react to his touch.

In all their time together, she had only peaked from his hand alone once before. This would be the second time. But he wasn't worried, there would be more, and there would be more orgasms before this night was done.

She turned around in his lap, so that she was facing him with her legs splayed out on either side of him.

"Hak, I want it."

And he did too, and she knew it. She knew how much he loved watching her. And in this particular case she could feel is rock hard erection weeping into the side of her thigh the entire time he was playing with her.

She undid his laces and let out his cock, encasing it with her hand and tugging a little, hearing his moan of approval. She almost considered making him cum with her hand- something she did enjoy, for the sexual and emotional reasons as well as the odd sense of accomplishment. But she was _craving_ him. She wanted him inside her, and one look at his face told her that there was no where he'd rather be. Yona, still holding Hak's dick, got on her knees and guided him in.

He drew breath rapidly as he felt the warm spread around him. There was no hesitation, no slowness to enter like the first time they did this. Yona wasn't at all nervous showing her sexual appetite, and Hak didn't have to teach something he barely knew himself. They could simply do.

Yona started moving her hips in slow, small circles, Hak's hands grasped her hips. The slow circles became faster circles, and then those circles became pumps. She bounced on her knees to let him go in and out, he helped by lifting her by the hips and letting her drop down. That wasn't enough, he started slamming her down. She felt a burst of pleasure every time his cock hit her cervix.

"Faster. Harder." She demanded, red faced and sweaty. Hak wanted to give it to her, but he couldn't in the position. He held her relatively still, but remained inside as he leaned back, holding on to her, and then rolled over so he was topping her. They scooted until Yona's bum was hanging off of the edge of her bed and Hak could stand.

And then he flipped her legs up and penetrated as deep and as hard as he could without hurting her. She recoiled from the force and rebounded back into him, finding a rhythm that complemented Hak's.

She could feel herself reach that point again, and this time she orgasmed with him in her, and the rapid spasms were enough to take Hak there.

"Ah, Yona!" He shouted as he came all over her insides. As soon as he was spent he collapsed on the bed next to her, their faces next to each other. "And that is part one."

THAT RIGHT PART ONE! I was only going to do three chapters, but this is an all-nighter, too much sex for one chapter.

So this is my first time writing a pure smut piece so please critique away! Seriously.

Also if you have any good ideas on what to call female gentalia (the general area, not the specific pieces) please suggest them. I'm not a fan of either "pussy" or "cunt" in these situations, but I'd rather shoot myself then use "womanhood" or "flower"


	4. Chapter 4

The fun with female orgasms is that once you've achieved one, the rest follow along relatively easily. She was aware that if she let him, Hak would try for a new record. Unfortunately, male orgasms weren't so willing to fall in line. But time was on their side this night. He could take his time and play with her some more. And so long as Yona remained as she was, it wouldn't take that long to build him up again anyway.

As Yona lay there, catching her breath, all she could think about was how this was the first time since their first time that they didn't have to worry. Sure, they had their all night or close to all night trysts, but there was always an air of panic to them. At any given time they could receive word of soldiers or of her a political faction or you name it. A singular thought wormed its way into her head. This wasn't just the first time in a long time, it was the last time.

The last time they could abandon everything and just feel each other. In the morning she'd have to reign, and the weight of that crown was going to weigh heavy on her head. Early morning meetings and late night briefs were going to sap her privacy and stamina. She and Hak were going to have a hard enough finding alone time for political discussions, let alone sex. Ah, she could see it now, riding her beautiful lover as she talked to her general about troop movements in Kai. This was the last time that they could be the young lovers that they were.

And she wasn't going to waste it being tired.

She turned onto her side, throwing a leg over to properly straddle him. He watched, smug and grinning as she leaned down, letting her lips brush his and her hands pull at biceps. He got the message, wrapping his arms around her back as he lifted his back from the bed, squeezing her body into his as she pressed her lips harder against him. She wanted to feel all of him, she wanted intense and dizzying and never-ending.

Following that, she was the first to break the kiss, not to remove her lips from him, but to let them travel to rest of his glorious body. She pecked and nipped at his jaw, felt him shiver and she traveled to his ear, felt him quake when she left a mark there.

"Y-Yona," he mumbled, unable to find the words to remind her that he'd have to explain those hickeys in the morning. But when her teeth pulled at his lobe as her sex ground on his, as her hands mapped the contour of his back, nails lightly grazing the surface, he couldn't quite remember what rational thought was.

His rational thought might have been gone, but his boner was back.

The way she ground on him, if he let her keep going, he was going to slip inside without any guidance. But that might have taken a while, and at the moment, all he wanted was for this girl to surround him physically as much as she did mentally, so he released a hand from the small of her back and used it to get in.

She sighed into his neck at the comfortable feeling of being enveloped. She let her hold on his back become tighter and tighter as she slowly rocked her hips. Her teeth and lips and tongue left countless little marks on his neck and shoulder. For his part, he just held her, tight, too tight to move properly. But this moment wasn't about the orgasm or the pleasure of sex, and he knew that. This moment was about being together, belonging to each other.

 _Mine._

The word flooded his head. Yona was his, he was hers. She was staking her claim on his neck, shouldn't he do the same to hers?

Peck after peck, lick after lick, grind after grind, nibble after nibble. They were going to look like someone had smacked them with an oar on the right side of both their necks in the morning, but they couldn't bring themselves to think outside this moment, outside of the feeling of each other.

"Hak,"

"Yona,"

The kiss burned. Their tongues scorched fire across each other's mouths. They were swollen and tired and exhilarated. They tried to press together even closer, Yona's nails clawed into his back, trying to pull him. She felt a sense of security when she felt his dull nubs of nails doing the same. Slow and steady.

"I love you," she breathed into his mouth, her kiss growing more desperate. "I love you," she moaned as her hips rotated harder. "I love you" she crooned as squeezed around him, as tight as she could.

"I love you," he repeated and accepted and returned her desperation. "I love you," he gasped as he twitched inside her. "I love you" he rasped as he found that one sweet spot.

It was simultaneously the most gentle and the most intense orgasm they ever experienced. It was the raw animal pleasure that some, well many, of their climaxes were. This was more personal, purely emotions. This was them coming together as they, well, came together. The orgasm was light and short, and in any other context would have been a bit disappointing.

But as it was, this particular moment would go down as Yona's 4th favorite orgasm, and the best of the night. The only reason it wasn't was because numbers 1-3 were responsible for her and Hak's children. He ranked them the same, by the way.

* * *

NOTES:

Um yeah, been like what, a year?


End file.
